I Need You
by SilentHillStories
Summary: "We're family... We need you... I need you... I-I love you..." Dean whispered the last part, voice cracking even more as a tear rolled down his face. "Cas..." (One shot with bonus short)
1. Chapter 1

Dean, now seriously beaten and bloody, now had one eye swollen shut. He groaned in pain and looked up at Castiel.

"Cas- Cas-" He begged weakly, reaching towards Cas.

"I know you're in there... I know you can hear me... Cas..." His voice cracks, and he's about to cry. Cas raised his angel blade, ready to strike him down, despite his own will to make it stop.

"It's me." Dean insists, but Castiel stands there, blade at the ready, lights glints off the blade.

"We're family... We need you... I need you... I-I love you..." Dean whispered the last part, voice cracking even more as a tear rolled down his face.

"Cas..." He nearly whimpers. Finally he feels the weight lift from his grace, and he can think for himself. He dropped the blade with a loud clattering on the ground, and Dean groaned and panted in pain. Castiel reached down for the angel tablet, and as he picked it up, the Enochian writing began to glow, the light flowing up his arm, surrounding his entire being, the room, and Dean. He yells in even more pain, raising his broken arm, just barely since he cant move it, still trying to shield his face from the blinding glare. Cas held the now whole angel tablet, standing over Dean.

"Cas?" He breathed heavily, still horribly beaten.

"Cas?" He questions again, as Cas reaches his hand towards Deans face. Dean immediately thought it was the end, but all he could do was beg for his life.

"No- Cas- Cas!" He begged, but Cas still put his hand on Deans face, and despite the thought of death, Dean didn't push his hand back, rather pull it in. Dean gasped, and was suddenly healed completely.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas said sincerely.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean asked breathlessly.

"You broke it... You broke the bond..." Cas panted, suddenly dizzy.

"Whoa- Cas-" Dean says quietly, helping him sit beside him on the floor.

"She made me kill you... Over a thousand times... Copies of you... It took that long for her to break through my mind and make me kill you... And when it became real... You broke the bond..." He explained quietly. A thought seemed to hit him all of a sudden, as he sat shock-still.

"Y-You love me?" He whispered.

"Cas-" Dean tried, but Castiel put a hand against his cheek. Dean went quiet, and Cas leaned closer.

"Just answer... Please..." He swallowed nervously. Dean did the same, gulping in fear at the intense glare he was getting. But he knew Cas would read his mind, so instead of lying, he didn't say a word.

"Dean- please... Please..." Cas whimpered, a tear now falling from his face. Dean looked up, seeing how upset he was, and deciding he couldn't lie.

"I-I love you Cas..." He whispered, and Cas hesitantly leaned forward, but not actually touching Dean yet.

"I-I love you too Dean..." Cas whispered, but still didn't go forward, too scared to move. Instead, Dean leaned in the last inch, gently putting his lips against Cas'. He didn't push further, but he didn't need to. Cas hummed in pleasure, awkwardly holding onto his cheek and jacket collar. It was close-mouthed, but they both smiled, and Dean pulled back slightly. Cas' smile dropped, and he pulled away, thinking he had done something wrong.

"No- Cas- Humans breathe, I needed air- it's ok." He assured him, linking their fingers together.

"I really do love you Dean... You broke the barrier when I met you... I felt for the first time..." He admitted, blushing furiously.

"I love you too Cas... I have since you said you told me I didn't think I deserved to be saved... Because I really didn't... I still don't sometimes... But you did... You still do... And I love you for that..." He said happily, kissing his nose. Cas grinned shyly, and didn't care when Dean started rubbing his face into his neck.

"You mind if I do this?" Dean nearly growled, sucking his neck. Cas hissed and moaned in surprise, knowing it would leave a mark, but he could feel his vessel, and himself, starting to react.

"Dean- later- different matters at hand currently-" he said breathlessly, making Dean smirk and pull back.

"Yeah... Later... For sure..." He hummed, making Cas shiver and moan again. And when he had to tie his trenchcoat and sit cross-legged in the car, he didn't care, when Sam questioned him and Dean held his hand soothingly.


	2. Bonus short

"Sam- please don't laugh at me-" Cas begged, making Sam laugh harder. Dean walked in with breakfast, having gotten up just before Sam and left to get it. Sam had been awake, and had taken a picture of Cas cuddled into Deans chest, with Dean wrapped around him.

"Sam- why are you laughing- stop!" Dean snapped, shoving the food and coffee down and yanking the picture away. When he saw it he stuck it in his pocket, promising himself he would frame it later, and linking fingers with Cas. Since yesterday, Cas had seemed more sensitive, like he felt he didn't have to be tough around Dean any longer. Sam still didn't know about them, and before Cas could control himself he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean stormed forward, making Sam quiet down.

"Oh come on- its funny! Why aren't you telling me to shut up yet?" Sam asked curiously, still smirking. Before Sam could say another word, Dean clenched his fist, then took his other hand and slapped Sam across the face.

"Ow! What the hell Dean?!" Sam snapped, suddenly serious.

"You leave him alone Sam, you don't say a word to him!" Dean snapped, walking away and opening the bathroom door and leading Cas out. He looked sad, but didn't say anything.

"Sam, anything you wanna say?" Dean asked seriously. Sam grumbled something under his breath, and then looked up.

"I'm sorry Cas, I was only laughing at what I thought Dean would say." Sam admitted. Cas nodded in acknowledgement, not speaking.

"Cas, don't feel bad, I'm not embarrassed if that's what you're thinking." Dean assured him. Before Sam could comment, Dean took one of Cas' hands in each of his, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Cas grinned shyly, and Dean pulled away trying not to laugh as Sams jaw dropped open.

"I- uh- um- I'm-" Sam stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Good job Sammy, preach the English." Dean laughed, dragging Cas away towards the beds.

"I'm leaving!" Sam announced, running out the door.

"That was our plan!" Cas chuckled, making Dean laugh in shock.

"I'm rubbing off on ya!" Dean laughed, as Cas just smiled and kissed him bravely.

"Love you too Cas... Love you too..."


End file.
